Guyver, the next activation
by Torri
Summary: this is the start of my guyver fan fic, a bit more light hearted then the series, chapter six up and things are getting serious as Torri is shown just how ruthless Kronoss is
1. Default Chapter

Mr. Stevenson: No groaning in my class!  
  
Just another day, in an Australian school. A group of 5 kids near the back snicker. The group consists of Steffi, Jesse, Torri, Ben and Zack  
  
Ben: Oh man, if I have to watch that movie one more time I swear I'm gonna puke!  
  
Torri: Remind me not to sit next to you then  
  
Ben: Oh but you'll miss my witty remarks on the acting and special FX  
  
Steffi: Hello this is the original Dracula we're talking about, there isn't even any music  
  
Torri: And for that matter what special FX? The string the bat's attached to?  
  
The bell rings and the children rush out.  
  
As they get things from their lockers a group of girls heads their way lead by a red head with big green eyes, is tall thin and very beautiful  
  
Steffi: oh quick play dead  
  
Torri: Well, well, well if it isn't the Great Depression her self.  
  
She gestures to the lead girl. She gives Torri an acid look and continues walking.  
  
Girl 1: Bitches  
  
Girl2: Losers  
  
Jesse: What's their problem anyway?  
  
Zack: They're dickheads that's their problem  
  
The lead girl looks at them with an arrogant and superior look in her eyes  
  
Steffi: she eats so little she can probably hoo la hoop with an onion ring.  
  
Olivia: oh so we've resorted to name-calling. How mature of you.  
  
She sinkers and they leave  
  
They go to their lockers and get their respective stuff for the last period. Torri exits the main building and heads to the gym. A boy runs up and walks next to her.  
  
Greg: Torri, I'm glad to see your face in tact after another meeting with Olivia and her gang. Although it may not be in tact for long if you plan to try the parallel bars again.  
  
Torri: Oh Greg you're the bigger brother I never had. or wanted. I hope you've recovered after that fall from the beam.  
  
Greg: I never knew you cared-  
  
Torri: I don't, I just hope I don't have to be the one you land on next time!  
  
AFTER SCHOOL  
  
Torri walks home with Steffi for about the 10 millionth time (they had been close friends since third grade). Torri reaches her house after making plans to see Steffi and Jesse at the mall the next day, she is about to go into the lounge when she over hears her mother and father talking.  
  
Adam: Helen I think that it's about time we told Torri the truth  
  
Helen: honey you can't be serious She's a teenager now and.  
  
Adam: exactly and a smart one too, we can't keep it secret for ever, we've been putting it off for to long  
  
Helen: That isn't what I meant, her first exams are coming up not to mention the way some kids get around her age, always going out and not saying where there going. there are enough things going on in her life right now with out worrying about being adopted.  
  
Torri staggered back like she had been hit. She couldn't believe it, it couldn't be true. She ran upstairs to her room with out her parents noticing, she enters her room only to be cheerfully greeted by Fang her Siberian husky. She absently pets him with tears forming in her eyes, she needed to get out of there, clear her head, she gets an idea. She grabs her helmet and opens her window. A glint of light hit her eye from her necklace, some times she forgot she wore it but she couldn't remember once when she had not had it on her. She could never recall where she got it. She smiled to her self at the idea that it may have come from her real parents and climbed down the drain to her waiting bike and speed off. Fang raced out side, jumped the fence and followed.  
  
THE NEAR BY WOODS  
  
Torri came to a stop at the mouth of a cave. A cave she had been to many a time and found a huge hidden room, which she thought of as a second home. She hesitated realizing her sister would know she was there and bring her back, she needed time to think, to be by her self. So she went further up the hill till she came to the cave she rarely visited (mostly because it was so boring, unlike some of the others with secret passages and rock formations) she left her bike at the mouth and went in with Fang at her side. She lent against the wall tears rolling down her checks, lost in thought, if they weren't her real parents, who was? Why did they leave her? She did not hear the rock crack until it was too late and she was falling. The last thing she heard was Fang barking.  
  
MEANWHILE AT HOME  
  
Ellen had just logged on to the chat room when  
  
Helen: Ellen? Honey could you go find your sister, she hasn't come home yet.  
  
Ellen sighs, mumbling she mounts her bike to get Torri.  
  
BACK AT THE CAVE  
  
Torri groans and gets to her feet. Her head is throbbing and she looks around. The only light was coming from were she fell and Fang was gone, she walked in to the shadows in order to find a possible escape route. To anyone else the cave would have been impossible to see, but Torri had always had better eyesight then most people, the walls looked like something from Aliens. Then she saw why she had never found this cave before in all her years of exploring: there was no way out except the way she came. She looked despairingly at the wall there was no way anyone could climb it. And then she realized that she could be trapped down here for a long time, she started to scold herself.  
  
Torri: Stupid! Stupid, I should know better! You always tell people which cave you're going to in case something like this happens. This is great, just great!  
  
Then she sees something flash behind her, she turns to see a column, on which were holes (the size and shape of guyver units). But some were not empty. A control medal flashed, then stopped and Torri went to take a look. She reaches out to touch it, it flashes again and she jumps away, no way, I've seen enough si-fi movies.she stands there. nothing happened Ahh what the hell. She gets closer getting up her nerve she touches it.  
  
Torri: What the hell?  
  
It was almost like soft leather but what scared her most was that it was warm, like it was alive. She looked at the control medal. Considering her surroundings maybe it would do. something  
  
Torri: OK if this were si-fi movie it would either open some door, blow me up or release some monster thing. what the hell  
  
She reaches out, eyes darting either side then before she touches it the guyver activated and enveloped her in its tendrils. She staggered back screaming, she could feel it all over her, could feel it pushing through her forehead and back, suffocating her, it hurt like hell until the control medal reached into her brain and she lost consciousness.  
  
  
  
Ellen finally got to her sister's cave.  
  
Ellen: Ok Torri moms worried time to come home.[no response] Torri!  
  
Fang come running up to her barking, desperately trying to get Ellen's attention. But as always she completely ignores him. The fact that Fang was there confirmed it. Torri was in there and being difficult  
  
Ellen: Fang go get her!  
  
Now Fang had been very well trained by Torri and would do any just about thing she told him, any one else he mostly ignored.  
  
Ellen hated that, she knew that he knew the command but he just didn't give a stuff (he usually didn't). Leaving her no other choice but to go in her self. Now at this point Ellen was pretty pissed and was stomping around not quite sure where to look. Then near her feet came an annoyed inhuman cry of pain. She realized she had trodden on something that didn't appreciate being trodden on.  
  
Fang jumped back as Ellen ran screaming from the cave followed by a disgruntled puma  
  
Ellen: what the hell is a puma doing in Australia!!!!  
  
Ellen was running for her life, the puma wanted revenge and wasn't the least bit happy and Fang was following in an attempt to protect Ellen. None where very happy. As luck would have it Ellen ran screaming right past where Torri had stopped, the puma let out a roar that would send grown men running for cover. But In the cave some thing heard.  
  
Ellen had gone as far as she could go; in front of her was a cliff wall. The puma jumped out of the bushes, its prey had nowhere to go and the puma knew it. Then Fang showed up and jumped in front of Ellen, lowered his head and snarled the hairs on his back bristling making him look twice his real size. He had done this before in a similar situation and it had sent a Great Dane running. The puma wasn't in the least impressed, as Fang rushed him the puma merely swatted him over the head not even bothering to use it's claws. Fang came to rest at the side of the path, unconscious. Ellen in desperation grabbed a stick, looked at the puma then at the stick then back to the puma.  
  
Ellen: I'm dead .  
  
Just when the puma was about to go in for the kill it sensed something behind it, it turned to see a female marron and blue guyver. Ellen just about wet herself  
  
Ellen: Why me god?  
  
The puma wasn't sure what to do but eventually decided to attack. When it pounced the guyver caught it by the throat the puma scratched and bit, but it didn't leave a dent. The guyver threw it against a tree snapping its back, blood came from its foaming mouth as it finally died. The guyvers control medal flashed and the eyes dimmed, her hand went to her head as she turned and saw Ellen.  
  
Ellen: Oh shit now it's after me.  
  
Guyver (not hearing her): Ellen? What's going on? I have a killer headache  
  
Ellen: How do you know my name?  
  
Guyver: What do you mean how do I know your name, I've only lived with you for 14 years. as far as I know.  
  
Her hand went to her head again, this time she felt the control medal her hand travelled up the spine.  
  
Ellen: Torri? Oh god.  
  
Torri [looking down at herself]: What the hell. wha. what happened to me  
  
Ellen: How the hell should I know, you came through the woods and killed the puma without breaking a sweat.  
  
Torri: I killed a puma? [Sees its dead body and tries to pull of the armour] Oh shit, it wouldn't come off  
  
Torri looks at herself in horror what the hell had happened to her? Was she stuck like this?  
  
Torri: Nnnnnnoooooooooooooo!  
  
The armour retracted  
  
Torri: It came off. It's off! It's gone.  
  
Torri noticed Fang and knelt beside him, he came to quickly and was glad to see his master, even if she did have an unusual smell on her. 


	2. Terrors in the night

I forgot to mention before I DON'T own Guyver but the characters Torri, Ben Steffi etc are mine  
  
  
  
On the way home Torri had convinced Ellen not to tell their parents or the police or any doctors, who would believe it any way? Ellen didn't ask why Torri was out there in the first place and Torri didn't raise the subject. On the news that night was a story on this guy who owned a private zoo, from which his puma had escaped. There was a warning to every one that this particular puma was very aggressive.  
  
Torri: Looks like we didn't find the legendary Victorian puma  
  
Ellen: Does it really matter? It did try to kill me  
  
Torri: Hey yeah. that means you owe me your life. [Smiles]  
  
Ellen: No way robot girl. Speaking of which are you sure your ok?  
  
Torri: For the last time YES. I don't feel any different only a little drained and freaked out and I'd like to change the subject thank you.  
  
Ellen: Neighbours is on  
  
Torri: we're not watching that  
  
Ellen: yes we are  
  
Torri: no we're not  
  
Ellen: yes we are  
  
Torri [takes a deep breath]: I'm Henry the eighth I am, Henry the eighth I am, I am, I got-  
  
Ellen: Ok, ok, ok. There's the news, home and away and sale of the century  
  
Torri: Ugh, I'm going to my room  
  
When Torri got to her room Fang got on the bed next to her. She wasn't sure if what she had been through was real, she kept expecting to wake up and go back to normal life. Maybe she got hit by a car on the way home and was in a coma but do you feel pain in a coma? You don't in a dream. For the First time in a while she took off her necklace. It was on a gold chain with a blue opal held in place by a gold frame. It wasn't real gold but it was waterproof and had never broken. She had never asked where it had come from; she never felt the need to. She suspected it might have come from her real parents. But if they cared enough for her to give her a necklace why didn't they keep her? She didn't want to think about that either so she tried to lose herself in one of her books, then some drawing.  
  
When she put on her nightie she noticed two strange marks on her back. Needles to say she was pretty worried but there was nothing she could do about it now and decided to let Ellen rest easy.  
  
Eventually she got to sleep She dreamed of the thing she had become only it was a different one, for one it was a different colour (turquoise and purple) and two it was male as far as she could tell, he then faded away and another one took his place this one was also male and looked significantly more foreboding. She turned around and there was a large shadow with red glowing eyes she found herself running towards the thing as the monster she had been before, then she saw the thing from out side her self. She got a good idea of why Ellen had been terrified. As the shadow got closer the guyver rushes it jumped over and landed on the things back reached down and snapped its neck, another came this time the blades on the guyvers arms extended as it sliced it through. Yet another came this time it used the head beam. This continued until the guyver had used all it's weapons including the mega-smasher and demonstrated flying when fighting something else that flew, all threw it she could her only one thing: the word guyver. The last bit of the dream was different there was a strange blue mist all around her, she was her self another one of the shadows came in to view it was purple, it had a long neck and yellow eyes its arms were human except he had long clawed fingers. It had thick tentacles coming out of its back the rest looked like a muscular human. He reached out as if to grab for her.  
  
Torri woke up screaming and covered in sweat, Fang feel off the bed. Torri looked around to reassure herself where she was. Ellen came rushing through the door.  
  
Ellen: What is it? What happened?  
  
Torri: It's ok, it was just a dream.  
  
Fang jumps on to Torri's lap  
  
Ellen: Was it about. You know.  
  
Torri: Nah it was the Easter bunny. What else would it bloody well be?!!  
  
Ellen: You never were a morning person  
  
Torri: Where's mum and dad?  
  
Ellen: They're at work  
  
Torri: Work? What time is it?  
  
Ellen: 10:30 [Torri looks worried] it's teacher conference day so don't freak.  
  
Torri: oh yeah. that's right  
  
Torri gets up and Ellen notices the marks on her back  
  
Ellen: Jesus Christ! What the hell is that?  
  
Torri: Oh yeah I was going to tell you about that-  
  
Ellen: When? When they spread all over you body!?  
  
Torri: actually they were bigger yesterday; maybe it's only temporary  
  
Ellen: Whatever they are they're gross looks like it's ruined your swimsuit carer  
  
Torri: ha, ha it is to laugh. You wouldn't be so smug if it were happening to you 


	3. the game begins

That night Torri went to the movies with Jessie, Steffi, Zack and Ben as planed, it was a good diversion from what had happened to her. When Torri was walking home she met up with Ellen who insisted to knowing about the dream.  
  
Torri: Well it was really weird. There were two other things like it at the start. Hey do you think they could be real? Maybe I could get in contact with them they could tell me more about it.  
  
Ellen: yeah or they might kill you. besides it was just a dream, these guys probably don't even exist.  
  
Torri: Well some people think a dream is an answer to a question we haven't learnt to ask  
  
They hear a strange noise and Torri runs of to investigate  
  
Ellen: Oh Torri, I don't have time for this!  
  
Torri: Why? Dawson's Creek on?  
  
Ellen: Yes!  
  
Torri runs down a long dark ally way in search of the source of the noise she reaches a dead end with out finding any thing. Torri turns around to see Ellen catching up but behind her were two tough looking boys who looked about 20 one had long blonde hair, the other was wearing a bandanna  
  
Torri: Ellen! Watch out!  
  
But before she could turn around the blonde guy grabbed her and held a knife to her neck. The other pulled out a gun on Torri, an evil look in his eyes.  
  
Bandanna: Things will go easier for every one if you just co-operate  
  
But Torri couldn't hear him all she could hear was a voice repeating one word over and over: Guyver. The guy with the bandanna advanced on her and something inside her snapped.  
  
Torri: GUYVER!!!  
  
The guy staggered back as a force field surrounded her, for a split second the guyver appeared behind her and they could get a size comparison.  
  
Blonde: Holly shit!!!  
  
Bandanna: What the fuck?!  
  
Guyver: It worked  
  
Bandanna fired at her chest, but the bullets just bounced off.  
  
Bandanna: Oh Christ!!!  
  
He takes out a knife and lunges at her, she catches him by the wrist and squeezes so he drops the knife and she lifts him off the ground. When he starts to scream she throws him into the far wall, he leaves a crater and falls to the ground unconscious.  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
Three men in suits are making they're way down the ally way where they had heard screams and an explosion something was going on.  
  
  
  
The guyver turns to the punk holding her sister  
  
Guyver: Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's up to you.  
  
Blonde: S-st-stay back or. or the she gets it  
  
He repositions the knife on Ellen's throat. Torri had to do something quick before the guy snapped. She remembered the dream. She fired the head beam leaving the guy with his right hand hanging by a thread. He starts to scream hysterically and runs off  
  
Ellen: You shot his hand off!  
  
Torri: He'll live  
  
Ellen: you could have hit me!! How the hell did you do that?  
  
Torri: I don't really know. [Torri's extra eyes moved back and forth] Some one else is coming, hide  
  
Ellen: What why?  
  
Torri: That guy nearly slit your throat need I say more.  
  
Ellen mutters something about her coat already being wrecked and hides behind a dumpster.  
  
As the men enter the ally Bandanna comes to and runs off closely followed by the Blonde  
  
Blonde: RUN, you sons of bitches! RUN!  
  
They give each other sideways glances and continue to walk on they turn the corner and see the guyver.  
  
Man1: Holy shit  
  
Man2: Christ a guyver  
  
Guyver: That wasn't exactly the reaction I was expecting  
  
The third man stays still for about five seconds and then runs back down the ally way whimpering  
  
Guyver: that's more like it  
  
Pause  
  
Man2 to man1: Say something greygole  
  
Greygole: who are you?  
  
Guyver: why should I tell you?  
  
Greygole: Well. uh. We can help you  
  
Guyver: To do what?  
  
Greygole: If you come with us we can make you very powerful  
  
Guyver: Call me crazy but I just don't trust people I've never meet before who see a monster and try to get it to come with them making promises of great power  
  
Man2: Oh good we get to convince her  
  
Greygole: Good thing she's probably never fought before  
  
As they spoke they transformed into a greygole and gobvila  
  
Guyver: Well shit on me.  
  
Gobvila: so are you coming with us?  
  
Guyver: you've got to be fucking kidding me!  
  
Greygole: Ah screw this  
  
The greygole charged at her. Torri, using tricks she learned in gymnastics, was able dodge all his attempts to grab her.  
  
Greygole: stay still you bitch [Torri jumps over him as if he were a volt]  
  
Guyver: you're going to have to be quicker then that to catch me  
  
Gobvila: what's wrong greygole? I thought you said you were good at getting chicks  
  
Greygole: oh shut up and give me a hand  
  
Now both of them were making grabs at her so they could bash the crap out of the guyver, which as far as they knew was toying with them. Greygole managed to grab her leg while she was in the middle of a flip and sent her crashing to the ground. Almost instinctively (after recovering) she twisted around, extended the blades on her arm and sliced through his arm like a hot knife through butter.  
  
As greygole reeled back in pain, gobvila leaned over the guyver in an attempt to grab her head; the guyver grabbed him with her legs and sent his head slamming into the ground headfirst. She flips backward out of the way of greygole landing on the dumpster Ellen was hiding behind  
  
Ellen: Hey! Watch it!  
  
Gobvila [still holding his head]: Quick grab her!  
  
Guyver [jumps between them]: Oh no you don't you freak! Ellen run  
  
Ellen: there's nowhere to run to.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Zack was almost home when a large arm came out of an ally way and pulled him in. It was Stuart, an older boy from school he was as big as an ox and half as smart, in fact he was the only person Zack knew who would lose a battle of wits with a stuffed Iguana.  
  
Stuart: You owe me money punk!  
  
Zack: actually you owe me money; remember I caught you trying to steal my wallet yesterday  
  
Stuart picks him up by the collar and bashes him against the wall  
  
Stuart: give me the cash or I'll smash your scrawny face in!  
  
That does it Zack thought. He looks down and concentrates. When he looks up his hair had turned coarse and grey, his nose and mouth were starting to protrude from his face, his eyes were glowing yellow and when he opened his mouth it was easy to see long wolf like teeth. Stuart dropped him and fell over backwards Zack let out a beast like growl, that sent Stuart running screaming. When Zack walks out of the ally calm collected he looks totally normal with a smug smile on his lips.  
  
  
  
The greygole made a grab for her head why are they obsessed with my head? Torri sliced off his remaining arm  
  
Greygole: Right, that's it! Now I'm going to kill you  
  
Guyver: With what? Harsh language? You haven't got any arms left you stupid bastard!  
  
He rushed forward and tried to bite her and she sliced him in half  
  
Ellen: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
Gobvila had used the distraction to get behind the guyver and was about to grab the Ellen. The guyver cupped her hands in front of it's waist, just like she had seen in the dream, and threw the pressure cannon when she saw Ellen was crouching down, he stood there for a moment a gaping hole in his chest then toppled over. Torri stood numbly, the reality of what she had done sweeping over her. She had killed two people or monsters or what ever they were, what scared her more was that in the heat of battle, she enjoyed it, it was a rush all the adrenalin pumping threw her like a giant video game, but this was real she had killed two beings. Had she not been so devastated she would be asking other questions like; where they had they come from, what where they, what did they want with her, how did they know what she was and why were they disintegrating!?!. Ellen was scared too, but she was thinking about those questions but Torri was just standing there, Ellen put her hand on the guyvers arm and she jumped at her touch then deactivated the armour, She was crying and didn't say anything the rest of the way home.  
  
  
  
In a darkened room three men are talking, of the two standing the one on the left seemed afraid of the man who was seated. The door opens and in comes the guy we recognise as the small man who ran away before.  
  
Man in chair: This had better be good  
  
The small man shook as he spoke: We, m-me and the rest of the team assigned to m- mission-  
  
Man to the right: Ramotith do not waste our time. Get to the bloody point!  
  
[He starts to sweat] Ramotith: W-we saw a g- a g- a guyver it, well the others didn't sign in so I assume. that she killed them  
  
Man in chair: did you see their identity?  
  
Ramotith: Well I-  
  
Man to the right: You saw a guyver and ran with out thinking of the opportunities you had  
  
Ramotith: No! No, that's not it!  
  
Man in the chair: If there is one thing I cannot tolerate, it's cowardice  
  
Ramotith: No, No please!  
  
He stood up and raised his hand toward the terrified zoanoid who started to get up, his eyes glowed and started to crackle with energy and then a bolt of electricity shot from his hand to the cowering zoanoid the light was almost blinding, when the light went out there was almost nothing left of the zoanoid.  
  
Man that was on the left hand side: Director Hope, if this really is a guyver, it has appeared in my sector I will take full responsibility for this matter, after this I need to redeem myself.  
  
Hope: you had better not fail Lars. you have been treading on thin ice lately and if you screw this up, let's just say you will be envious of your man there. 


	4. not alone

Torri woke up screaming; it was not long before her mother came in.  
  
Helen: Torri! Torri are you all right?  
  
Torri: yes. it's just a bad dream  
  
Helen: Torri. are you all right, you've been awfully distant lately, is there some thing you want to tell me?  
  
Torri: no, no I'm fine mum  
  
Helen left and fang got back on the bed  
  
Torri: don't give me that look fang  
  
Torri was worried why did she keep having that dream, she was expecting to dream about the guys she killed but it was the same dream she dreamt every night since becoming the guyver. Why wouldn't it stop? Was she missing something?  
  
The next day at school she couldn't keep her mind anywhere, at one point she found herself doodling the guyver, but then she got a rude awakening from her daydreaming  
  
Jesse: have you started studying for the exams?  
  
Torri: The what th- the exams  
  
Steffi: Torri they're two weeks away don't tell me you forgot?  
  
Torri: no I didn't forget I just  
  
Jesse: has Ben been on your mind?  
  
Torri [laughs]: what!? Your kidding right? You know we're just good friends  
  
Steffi: oh yeah right I've seen you two playing house of dead and the way you work together is not natural  
  
Torri: you only say that cause you can't do two player  
  
The conversation went on like that for a while.  
  
That night Torri had the dream again and this time she had woken up at around 3 am and she realized she had missed some thing. She got dressed as quietly as she could and sunk out of the house.  
  
There was an old abandoned factory that she, Jesse, Ben, Steffi and Zack had gone to for Jesses birthday; her idea (they almost got caught by the cops but that's another story)  
  
After checking there wasn't anybody around she made her way to the roof and got comfortable (hoping the hight would give her better reception) she concentrated on communicating with anything that could hear her  
  
Torri: Uh hello? Look if any one can hear me will you please answer me!  
  
In Japan Sho and Agito heard, Sho almost choked on his sandwich  
  
Mizuki: Sho are you ok?  
  
Sho to Agito: what was that!?!  
  
Agito: who are you?  
  
Torri: some one heard me, well I guess for now we'll just say I'm like you. I guess. erm I was wondering if you could tell me; what the hell happened to me?  
  
Sho: wait so do you know about kronos?  
  
Torri: what? I thought this thing was a guyver?  
  
Agito (getting a bit frustrated): it is, kronos is after us guyvers  
  
Torri: do they by chance change into big ugly monsters, cause if they do then I did meet a couple of them a few nights ago, only one of them got away  
  
Sho: they didn't see who you are did they?  
  
Torri: no I was already transformed when they got there  
  
Sho: how come?  
  
Torri: well I was kinda scaring off some guys who were going to rob us on the way home, hey there are two of you there right?  
  
Agito: yes I'm guyver3 and the other is guyver1  
  
Torri: what happened to the 2nd guyver?  
  
Sho: he worked for kronos, he tried to kill me and my friend and I killed him  
  
Torri: ok I guess that makes me guyver4, so what's up with these kronos guys? What do they want?  
  
Sho: world domination  
  
Torri: You've got to be kidding. world domination? That's so. so cliché  
  
Sho: they're ruthless killers, they won't stop at any thing to get what they want. They what to turn every one in to things like those monsters you saw last knight. They want the guyvers for themselves, it's one thing they can't make by them selves. They could be any one so you should try to keep who you are a secret as long as possible.  
  
Torri: trust no one, got it.  
  
Torri noticed something in flying in the distance. It was way too small to be an aeroplane but still too large to be a bird  
  
Torri: I better go something's come up  
  
Agito: wait, the guyver will heal most injuries but if the control medal is damaged you're dead.  
  
Torri: you mean the thing on my head ok thanks for ending on such a light note, but good advise c'ya  
  
Torri stood up, the thing hadn't gotten any closer but that didn't make her feel any better, she transformed, blowing a hole in the roof, and flew into the clouds for cover. With the guyvers advanced sight she could see that it did have a birdlike shape and was female, as she got closer, she could see had wigs that came out of its back and arms like a humans. only covered in feathers. It had a long swan like neck with a head like a bird of prey legs like a birds and a birds tail. It looked like it was looking for something, most likely her from what guyvers 1 and 3 had told her, though she wasn't sure weather to trust them or not she would just have to find out.  
  
She caught up with the zoanoid and hovered silently above it, then reached down and tapped it on the head, it looked back, she waved, and it just about had a heart attack and flew off. She followed she noticed they were heading for the forest. Leading me into a trap huh? Ok I'll bite. The zoanoid landed in a clearing far from town, seeing this Torri decided it best to stay in the air  
  
Zoanoid: we would prefer not to fight you guyver, it would be. unpleasant and cost full for both sides. It would be easier if you joined us  
  
Torri: um just out of curiosity, you guys won't be trying to take over the world and turning everyone into monsters are you?  
  
Zoanoid: well as a Taciturn I prefer the term zoanoid over monster, as for the taking over the world part, well we think of it more as returning man to it's evolutionary track so to speak. It is simply mans destiny.  
  
Torri: oh boy. well it looks like what the others told me is true, that being the case I cannot and will not join you. and the rest of you may as well come out, for a trap this is fairly obvious  
  
The bushes around the clearing rustled and seven green lizard like zoanoids stepped out from the under growth.  
  
Taciturn: these new Trenchant types may not say much. but they posses a similar acid to that of the enzyme two's  
  
Torri: yeah well good for you. prepare to die  
  
She got some more altitude and charged up the pressure cannon as the Trenchants took a defensive stance  
  
Torri [firing]: eat this!  
  
The Trenchants scattered, the cannon only hit one, right through the chest. The rest started to fire blasts of acid into the sky, Torri dodged as best she could but in the act of dodging one her left shoulder came in contact with another one. She yelled in pain as the acid ate away at her armour, the pain was excruciating, she lost her concentration and plummeted to the ground. She struggled to her feet with the zoanoids closing in, the pain increased when she tried to move the arm. They tried to circle around her, she performed a triple axle over them, when she landed she used the sonic waves only two managed to escape, they screamed in rage as they fired acid at her. Torri dodged as best she could, her gymnastics really came in handy.  
  
Not even the Easter bunny could keep up this hopping. She took cover behind a gumtree, she peeked around to see were they were, they were closing in on her she got an idea  
  
Using the gravity orb she rose up keeping behind the tree all times when she was at the top she went out on a limb (pardon the pun) and saw they were focussed on where she ad been, she quickly lowered her self down behind one of them. It noticed her before she landed and went to shoot acid at her chest, in a flash Torri grabbed his arm and directed it at the other trenchant, it hit it square in the chest.  
  
Torri: I believe the word you're searching for is 'oops'  
  
It snarled, bought its feet up and kicked itself away. To late she sensed the movement behind her, before she could dodge the not-quite-dead Trenchants attack, the acid hit the small of her back and began to eat away at her spine. The pain was so intense it was hard for her to think. She fell to knees and was beginning to lose feeling in her legs, the remaining trenchant took advantage this and bounded up and made a grab for her, Torri fired the head beam at him but he used the scales on his arms to deflect it, at the same time it swang its large muscular tail at her sending her into a nearby tree which snapped on contact. She slowly lifted her head up the Trenchant towered over her triumphantly. 


	5. Il meet by moonlight

Torri, ignoring the pain, tried to use her arms to pull herself out from under the tree to no avail. The Trenchant was looking very happy with himself, his reptilian lips curled back in a smile showing his sharp curved teeth, Torri stared back defiantly, she noticed that she could move her left arm again. not that it mattered that much now  
  
Trenchant: I will give you one last chance. join us and you will live  
  
Torri: If you think that just because I'm at a disadvantage I'm gonna come crying over to your side. Then you have a hell of a lot to learn  
  
Trenchant [raising his hand]: a pity. I've heard this is a really painful way to go  
  
Torri tried to brace herself for the attack. Suddenly there was a growl, a flash of fur and teeth and the trenchant was on the ground, a creature was hunched over it, it was covered in dark grey fur which was lighter underneath, its jaws were latched on the Trenchants throat as the Trenchant desperately scratched at the creatures sides. Then the trenchant stopped struggling and lay limply and the creature backed away from it's now mangled body it stood back on it's hind legs a little taller then the guyver, his eyes were a golden yellow. His canine teeth came down below his chin. He looked for all the world like a werewolf. It turned and started to run away on all fours  
  
Torri [tried to get out from under the tree]: Wait- arrh!  
  
He turned back to face her, he looked a little afraid, she didn't blame him. Standing on two legs now he helped push off the tree and helped her to get deeper into the forest in case reinforcements came. Now they sat, leaning against trees, looking at each other.  
  
Torri: So. thanks for the help back there, uh why did you help me any way?  
  
Werewolf: I don't know, you were going to be killed, seemed like a good idea to me  
  
Torri: so your not part of...what were they called again. ah that's it Kronos?  
  
Werewolf: no I'm not with them  
  
Torri: But then-  
  
Werewolf: I was born with the ability to change into this, it came from my mother who got it from her father who- well you get the idea  
  
Torri: I see. but then what happened to your mom?  
  
Werewolf [looks away]: she died. a long time ago.  
  
Torri: I'm sorry  
  
Werewolf: it's ok. [Wanting to change the subject] so. how did, well you know.  
  
Torri: lets just say I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. though there never would have been a good time.  
  
Werewolf: k. I've run into these guys once before.why are they after you?  
  
Torri: They want me to come to their side because I'm attached to this armour  
  
Werewolf: You can't take it off?!  
  
Torri: oh I can take it off, I just can't take it out  
  
He cocks his head in a confused fashion that reminded Torri of Fang  
  
Torri: Never mind  
  
She tried to stand on her own  
  
Torri: I think I'm all right now, are you ok?  
  
His side were gashed during the fight but he hadn't complained  
  
Werewolf: oh I'll be ok your not the only one who's a fast healer I guess I'll be seeing you  
  
With that he ran off before Torri could stop him. She went back to the area she was almost killed in. not to good for my first fight, but I guess I learned a valuable lesson, don't think something's dead until it disintegrates. She noticed something strange in a tree, on closer inspection it turned out to be a mini camera, which she quickly destroyed. She found two more and destroyed them too, I guess they're trying to get my fighting technique down, heh some trap. wait a minute,  
  
Torri: were the hell did the bird thing go?  
  
But she had no time to search for were it run off to the sun was getting high and someone may know she had been out.  
  
Once sure there was no one (and no cameras) around she deactivated the armour on the edge of the woods and walked the rest of the way home. She got in at 6:00 good no one will be awake now or so she thought as she entered the lounge room. Ellen was sitting there on the couch arms crossed not looking very happy.  
  
Ellen: and were have you been?  
  
Torri: err.  
  
Ellen: don't err me, no err, I'm not giving you time to think up a story  
  
Torri: ok, ok [takes a deep breath] I went out and telepathically got in contact with the other guyvers, then I got lured into a trap by a giant bird and a lot of lizards and was helped out by a werewolf and I have no idea who he is and I think the bird thing got away and I'm fine thanks for asking.  
  
Ellen sat there for a minute with an unreadable expression on her face  
  
Ellen: ahh forget it, it's too early in the morning for this, just get up to your room before any one notices, I'll deal with you later  
  
And she did, she chewed her out about being "so stupid and irresponsible".  
  
Monday, school  
  
Torri was in between classes when Steffi pulled her aside  
  
Steffi: what's up with you?  
  
Torri: huh?  
  
Steffi: ever since Thursday you've been acting weird, I'm your best friend, just tell me what's wrong  
  
Torri [thinks over can she trust her.]: Ok, Ok [leans to whisper into her ear]  
  
Steffi: oh my god, you were adopted?!  
  
Torri: a little louder I don't think they heard you in Alice Springs!  
  
Ok so it wasn't the main thing that had been bothering her but it had been on her mind  
  
Steffi: I. I'm sorry  
  
Torri: It's ok I know you were just worried  
  
Steffi: Hey do you want to come over to my place after school?  
  
Later that day, Torri found Steffi looking through the yellow pages, before she could ask.  
  
Steffi: Found it, it's the only orphanage anywhere near here  
  
Torri: you're not thinking-  
  
Steffi: hey it's worth a shot  
  
When they got there Steffi saw that Torri was a bit nervous and her hand kept fiddling with her necklace, the only times she did that was before a test or a gymnastics competition or that time in the school play but that's a different story so Steffi thought it best that she did the talking as they approached the front desk  
  
Steffi: excuse me m' am? I was wondering if you would answer some questions, for a school report?  
  
The lady at the desk looked up from her computer she wore a name tag; Beth  
  
Beth: why certainly kids  
  
Steffi hands Torri a clip board and pen and starts to ask questions such as, how long have you been working here, what do you think about the attention the children are given, how old are most of the children and so on finally getting to  
  
Steffi: do you keep records of the children who have been adopted and who by?  
  
Beth: yes of coarse  
  
Steffi: can we see them?  
  
Beth [sigh]: nice try girls but I can't give out that information  
  
Torri: can you direct us to someone who can?  
  
Beth: I can't give out that information, now I think you had better leave  
  
As they left they passed a cleaning lady who took an interest in their conversation she also noticed Torri's necklace  
  
Later outside  
  
Steffi: I'm sorry Torri  
  
Torri: no that was great what you did I never expected to even get this far-  
  
Voice from behind: wait! Wait  
  
They turned to see the lady who had been cleaning; she looked to be in her forties and introduced herself as Anna.  
  
Anna: were did you get that necklace?  
  
Torri: I don't know I've always had it, why?  
  
Anna: the last time I saw that, it was being given to you by your mother. your real mother.  
  
Flash Back  
  
There was a terrible storm that night. (Funny how it always seem to be raining when these kinds of things happen.) She was putting away the files when she saw someone through the window, who would be out on a night like this? She hurried to the door, she found a woman there, she wore a trench coat and looked to be in her mid to late twenties but her hair was completely white, her deep blue eyes looked up from the bundle at her knees, their eyes locked for a moment, the sadness and desperation froze Anna where she stood. The women took a necklace and put it with the baby, before Anna could stop her she ran off into the night.  
  
Torri: Why are you telling me this?  
  
Anna: There was something about her, your mother. I just thought. you had the right to know  
  
Torri looked down at her necklace. Well she thought to herself at least I know where you come from. 


	6. playing for keeps

Jesse: Take French I said. It'll be easy I said. French babies learn it. god I'm an idiot  
  
It had been a day since Torri had found out about her mother, and she was on the bus with her friends coming back from a school excursion and Jesse was trying to catch up on her French homework. Torri gazed out the bus window, her thoughts again turned to the wolf guy, whose side was he really on? What were his real reasons to help her or had he been telling the truth and just happened to pass by.  
  
Ben: yo ground control to space cadet, come in  
  
Zack: I think we're losing her  
  
Torri: huh?  
  
Ben: Torri what's with you lately?  
  
Steffi: Leave her alone Ben  
  
Torri: oh it, it's nothing I'm just a bit nervous about the exams, that's all  
  
They arrived back at school and got their bags as Torri walked out the gates she noticed a boy with red hair waiting there  
  
Torri: Steffi I'll catch up with you later  
  
She walked up to the boy, who was watching the other gate, and grabbed him in a headlock  
  
Torri: Hey Mike! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages  
  
Mike: I whish you wouldn't do that, you scared the hell outta me! And dads come down here to do some work and I thought I'd catch up with you  
  
Torri had met Mike when she was five, he used to live next door to her until his dad got some great job in Sydney but ended up moving all over Australia, it had been a year since they had seen each other, but they had kept in touch over the internet.  
  
Soon they found themselves walking through the forest talking about old times. Torri whished she could tell him what had been going on, to tell someone other then her sister. Soon they heard male voices  
  
Mike: Hey what was that?  
  
Torri: maybe we should get out of here  
  
Mike: oh come that's not the Torri I know, you're starting to sound like your sister  
  
Torri: oh FINE!  
  
They bushed through the undergrowth and saw two guys that looked like they just got out of college, they stopped to hear what was being said.  
  
First guy: I'm telling you; you're totally wasted  
  
Second guy: No, just hear me out. The guyver seems to know all the guyvers weapons, right? So she must have tried them out somewhere, somewhere where she wouldn't draw to much attention.  
  
First guy: What's your point?  
  
Second guy: We find this place and try and find some clue as to who it is or even better; where she found it. And boom we get a promotion.  
  
Mike [whispers to Torri]: These guys must be on some pretty powerful stuff  
  
Torri: Come on let's get out of here  
  
Mike [smiling]: are you kidding? We should get some ID on these guys and some evidence. And think of it. We'd be hero's even get on the news I'd bet. Two teenagers rescue total crack head from themselves.  
  
Before Torri could stop him, Mike crept foreword, in doing so he snapped a twig rather loudly.  
  
Fist guy: What the hell was that  
  
They both turned to see the two teenagers  
  
Torri: Run!  
  
Before they could get two steps the second guy jumped over them and blocked their path  
  
Mike: What the- that's impossible- how'd you?  
  
First guy: well, well it's a couple of eavesdropping brats  
  
Second guy [an evil smile on his lips]: now remind me what it is we do with kids who stick their noses where they don't belong.  
  
They both laughed, Mike wished he knew what was so funny, and then they both started to transform. Their skin became thick, brown and leathery, their faces twisted, but the most notable thing was that they grew pods on their shoulders. Torri had never fought Vamore before, but she knew she couldn't transform; she was too close to Mike (and it wasn't like she hadn't noticed things exploding near her every time she transformed). Then both the Vamores started to charge up their lasers. it was now or never. Torri ran straight for the Vamore in front of her.  
  
Torri: GUYVER!!!  
  
At the exact same time the vamore behind her fired.  
  
A split second later she jumped over the vamore and sliced it apart, and looked up to see  
  
Torri: No. oh please no.  
  
Mikes body was a barely recognisable, not much more then a charred skeleton, and the only reason that was there was that Vamore had been so shocked from Torri's transformation.  
  
Torri: No Mike!  
  
Torri noticed the vamore and jumped away from the on coming blast.  
  
Torri: You bastard! You don't even care! You don't even care!  
  
Torri was barely thinking, it was all rage and reflex. Jumping over a blast she came over his head landing on his shoulders closing them, as it looked up she plunged her sword deep into its mouth then ripped it forward through its throat and chest. She jumped down and the vamore disintegrated, she knelt down beside Mike. She could barely believe he was gone, she didn't want to believe it, it was all like some terrible dream she couldn't wake up from. Torri ran, ran as hard and as fast as she could deeper and deeper into the forest. Trying to run away from reality. Soon she came to a cliff as she skidded to a stop she deactivated the armour, her face was red from crying as the tears fell down her face. She screamed at the top of her lungs, screamed with rage, despair and sadness until her throat was sore and she could barely speak.  
  
Torri: I'm so sorry Mike. it's all my fault, I should have gotten you out first. Kronos is going to pay for this. I swear it.  
  
  
  
ELSE WHERE.  
  
A human figure jumps down into the cave and looks around, frustrated. It spots the guyver units and walks over to one, the medal flashes. No one was around for miles to hear the screams. 


End file.
